Just a Fake
by MiyokoHikaru
Summary: Monger has been after Dr William for years. They have finally found him and found the creation he was working on for the last 20 years. A cyborg girl.. Dr C/Susan
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking this character through and so I want to know what you guys think about her. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters VS Aliens only my OC**

**---**

A girl walked through the streets of a small town. The heat of the sun was browning her skin, making her frown. Australia was known for it's heat. The girl stopped in her tracks and spotted a park close by. She made her way towards it. The girl had really short brown hair and simple brown eyes. She wasn't very beautiful or glamorous, she was just simple and normal looking.

Except she isn't very normal at all. Let me tell you her story.

Twenty years ago, a lonely scientist wanted a family. Except everyone in his town thought he was a freak and mental. But he was a kind and caring man who only wanted friends and family. Only one little girl became his friend and she visited him everyday to check that he was healthy and well. She made him want a child of his own since she always says that he shouldn't live alone.

So one day he began creating a robot who he would call his child. The robot was complete after five years of hard work, yet he wanted it to look like a real child. He asked the little girl who visited him every day for a DNA sample so he could give the robot features and skin. The little girl agreed and let him take a sample of her blood.

After six years of experiments he finally gave the robot skin and features. He made her hair short and brown like the little girl's and gave her the same brown eyes as his. But he found out that he couldn't bring her to life.

Before he could show his finished creation to his only friend he found out that the little girl had died. The cause was a meteor from outer space. He took a sample of the meteor to his lab to find out what it was. He left his robot child while mourning over the little girl's death.

After two years the man injected some of the fluid from the meteor into the robot's fake blood stream. He was surprised the next morning to find the cyborg girl looking around the lab. When he caught her stare she smiled and her first words were. _"Daddy."_

He named her, Lillian.

The cyborg girl sighed as she sat down on a bench in the park. She didn't mind that she wasn't real at all, she was glad that she different. Lillian isn't very talented at anything. All she does is read and draw. She gets through school with good results but not great ones.

Lillian brushed off the dirt off the skirt of her yellow summer dress and looked up at the birds in the trees. She needed to get away from her friends for awhile, they were only talking about the monsters that saved the world a few months ago and how they're better locked up or _they'll _take over the world. Lillian sighed. She didn't think it was very fair for them. They did save them.

Lillian stood up and started to make her way home.

---

The cyborg's eyes widened as she saw her home on fire and there were a bunch of men in uniforms pulling things out of the house. Her father was being held back by two of the men as he screamed at them to stop.

Lillian ran over to help her dad out of the men's grips. They just threw her back, making her fall to the ground and pulled her father into a helicopter. She reached out to him. "Dad!"

Her father struggled. "Lillian run!" He yelled and the doors of the helicopter closed. The men turned to her. She froze and her body started to tremble. Two men walked towards her and she scrambled back.

"N-No! Stay away from me!" She cried. The men reached out to her and grabbed her arms. She struggled. "I said stay away!" She shrieked and her eyes glowed pure white. Her arms started to change but stopped as a tranquilizer was shot into her neck. It seeped into her fake blood stream and everything started to go black.

**---**

**Short start yes. The next chapter will probably be longer. I hope you guys like her, I've thought her through to make her a original character instead of a Mary Sue. **

**There won't be many pairings in this story so.. yeah XD**

**Review nicely please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters VS Aliens. Only my OCs.**

**It'll start up in Lillian's POV but only for the first part.**

**---**

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry but I could see figures dressed in white. They were talking to eachother quietly. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I had no idea where I was or who I am. All I remember is my name and my father. My father.. where was he?

I felt something being peeled off my arm but took no notice of it. I just fell back into the darkness.

---

I watched Susan pace back and forth with her head in her hands. My antennas drooped. A few months ago we were free and traveling around the world. Until the people started to get paranoid that we'd take over the world. So the people had a protest to lock us back up. Of course, they won.. but at least we had more privileges than before.

I turned to Link and Bob who were playing cards on the table by Susan's giant one. Insectasaurus or should I say Butterflysaurus was helping Link win like he always would.

Everybody jumped when Susan kicked the metal wall. I scurried towards her quickly and crawled up to her shoulder. "Susan, my dear. Please calm yourself." I said gently before Monger sent his men to tranquilize her again. Susan took a deep breath and sighed.

".. After all we did for them.." She pressed her forehead against the cool metal of the wall.

I patted her cheek. "It'll be okay Susan. Soon they'll realize that we're not dangerous at all." I said with a smile. She just sighed again. I opened my mouth to say something until one of the metal doors opened.

I glanced at Susan and her expression held curiosity. She slowly made her way to the opening with Link and Bob following her. I stood straight and kept my balance as everyone made their way to the door. Before we could look we heard a loud scream coming from inside.

Susan quickly made her way to the door and kneeled down infront of it. We both were surprised at the sight of a girl. She was young and her hair was very short and was a chocolate brown. Her brown eyes were wider than they should be, we noticed that we were not the reason why she screamed.

It was because of her arms.

She was holding them infront of her and her body was shaking in fear. Her arms held no flesh or bones. They were made up of circuits and wires of different colours. The young girl's breathing became faster as she started to panic.

Susan gasped catching the girl's attention. The irises of her eyes grew smaller at the sight of us and she scrambled to a corner of the room. Link and Bob stood beside Susan and their jaws dropped.

"No no! It's okay! We won't hurt you." I heard Susan say softly and she reached out to the small girl. She scooped her up in her hand and the young girl hid her face in her metal hands. Susan stood up and carefully held the girl up to her face. We both took a closer look at her and she looked like she was thirteen or fourteen.

"Hey.. it's okay. You're safe." Susan said softly. I smiled at her caring nature. The young girl peeked through her fingers and looked at Susan.

I decided to speak up. "What is your name, child?" I asked gently. She slowly removed her metal hands from her face and looked at me.

"... Li- .. Lillian." She squeaked.

Susan smiled. "My name is Susan and this is Dr Cockroach." She said.

I bowed a little and looked at the small girl with a smile. Susan set Lillian down on the ground, next to Link. Link crossed his arms and studied the young girl making her clutch her sides.

"I'm the Missing Link. Link for short." He said with a huff. Lillian just gaped at him and Link sighed. The marine monster pointed to Bob who was entertaining himself by spinning his eye ball on his finger. "That's Bob." He said and then walked over to Insecto. "And this is Insectosaurus."

Insectosaurus roared making Lillian jump. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth was hanging open. "W-Where am I? And why are my arms like this?" She asked nervously. Susan kneeled down and I jumped off her shoulder.

"You don't remember how you came to be like that?" Susan asked.

Lillian shook her head no. "I don't know who I am or anything! I only know my name and my dad.." Her eyes widened. "Do you know where my dad is?" She asked with worry.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." I replied.

Lillian looked down and scrunched her white dress up in her fists. She seemed like she was studying her arms and hands. She then looked up at Susan and I. "W-What am I?" She asked us.

My eyes widened. I then noticed that her eyes didn't have any pupils.

**---**

**Short once again because I'm lazy :D it seems like Dr Williams has deleted Lillian's memories somehow. Oh well, look out for the next chapter which is coming soon.**

**Review nicely please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I'm updating. SHOCKBAMLOL. Woah, there are a lot of Monsters VS Aliens OC fics out there o__o I hope it doesn't get too overloaded with them XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters VS Aliens only my OCs.**

**---**

It's been a few months ever since Lillian arrived and she has already gotten used to her cyborg arms. She has also become apart of our little family. Lillian seems to like learning things from all of us.

She likes to watch Link and Bob play cards but she never plays herself. Link likes the fact that when she watches him exercise, she always watches in amazement or cheers him on. Bob made up a game and she always enjoys playing it. It's called 'Copy me' so when Lillian does something, Bob does it too.

Insecto loves the attention he gets from her. Lillian showers him with kisses and pats. He's her favorite napping place too. Lillian is always filled with curiosity when I'm working on something. She likes to ask questions and I'm always glad to answer them. It always fills me with pride when someone is learning from me. She says that I remind her of her dad for she remembers that he was a scientist.

She is close to everyone here but the person she is closest to is Susan. Lillian is very attached to her and goes everywhere she goes like a duckling. The only time she spends with us is when Susan is in the bathroom or visiting her family. Susan doesn't mind at all, she finds it adorable.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" A soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to find Lillian, standing on the tips of her toes to look over my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled. "I'm making a camera, my dear." I replied and glanced around the large metal room. Susan wasn't anywhere, so I guess that's why Lillian's over here.

Lillian tilted her head to the side and looked up at me with those large brown eyes. "Why a camera?" She asked.

I patted her head. "It's actually a gift for Susan, Monger is letting us out tomorrow night so we can watch the meteor shower." I lifted a finger to my lips. "But don't tell Susan, it's a surprise." I whispered.

Lillian blinked then smiled brightly and then she gave me a nod. "I won't tell!" She copied me, holding a finger to her lips. She then ran off towards Insecto and climbed onto his back receiving a purr like sound from him. I turn back around to continue with my work.

---

"Everything is great, Mom! General is letting me have a TV and more shower privileges." Susan rested her hands on her knees, she was sitting in her parent's back yard with a wide smile on her face. "And I get to see you guys every week."

Her mother sat by a wooden table with a cup of coffee, enjoying Susan's stories and company. There was something she had been meaning to ask though. "Sweet heart, I've been meaning to ask.." Her mother looked down at the warm liquid in her cup and stirred it a bit with her teaspoon.

Susan got a bit worried. "What is it mom?"

Her mother looked up at her with a worried expression. "Do you remember our talk before your wedding?" Susan patiently waited for her to continue nodded. Her mother sighed. "Are you ever going to have children or even allowed to have a child in your.. condition?" She asked.

The giant woman looked down at her hands but then Susan had a thought. "Wait mom, I actually have a daughter!" She said excitedly.

Her mother choked on her coffee. "Y-You do?!"

Susan nodded. "Well she's not my real daughter, more like an.. adopted one." She added and her mother started to calm herself.

"Well I'd like to meet my new grand-daughter soon, honey."

---

I walked further into the large metal room to find Link and Bob playing cards and Lillian sleeping on Insecto's back. I scurried over to Insecto to see that he was sleeping too. I climbed up onto his back and looked at my watch I had made from leftovers of a toaster. 5:57pm. Susan will be back anytime now. I felt eyes staring at my back so I turned around.

Lillian was awake and was staring up at me with pupil-less eyes. She gave me a smile. "Ello." She whispered. I carefully walked over to her so I wouldn't disturb Insecto. I sat down next to her and held up the finished camera with a smile on my face. Her smile grew wider and she sat up. "You finished it!" She whispered excitedly.

"Ready to go for tomorrow night. Susan will be pleased." I said as I studied the camera. A small cyborg hand reached out to it but I quickly pulled it away. "You're not allowed to touch it until tomorrow, my dear." I put it in my coat pocket. Lillian pouted then stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled and patted her head.

The sound of a metal door lifting caught our attention, Susan walked in with a wide smile on her face. My antennas twitched and I smiled at the giantess. I saw from the corner of my eye that Lillian's face was brightening. The small cyborg scrambled to her feet and slid off Insecto's back. I followed after her and Link and Bob continued with their game.

Susan spotted us and she grinned widely. Before Lillian got to the giantess's feet, Susan scooped her up and held her up to her cheek. Lillian blinked in confusion, Susan has never done this before. I made my way up to the giant woman's shoulder and sat down.

"Missed Lillian that much, my dear?" I mused.

Susan walked over to Insectosaurus, who was still sleeping, and set the cyborg on his back. "Stay there, sweetie. I need to talk to Dr C for a minute." She said sweetly then walked towards her giant table. Lillian laid back down and curled up.

I scooted closer to Susan as she sat down in her chair. She gently picked me up and set me on the table. I looked at her and held an arm behind my back. I stood up tall. "What is it Susan?" I asked.

She leaned on her elbows with an excited look on her face. "I am so excited right now." She quietly squealed. I got nervous, did Monger tell her about the meteor shower? It was supposed to be a surprise.

"And why is that, my dear?" I asked.

"Okay okay, let me tell you from the start." Susan began. "Well when I was talking to my mom, she asked if I had a child."

I was relived to see that she didn't find out. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. Susan glanced over at Lillian and then turned back to me. "I said that I had a daughter!" She said. My eyes widened. Susan held her hands up infront of her to say that she wasn't finished. "I told her that I adopted the girl."

Adopted? When did she adopt a child? Did Monger even allow it?

"Before you ask when I adopted a child or if Monger allowed it, just hear me out okay?" Susan seemed to have read my mind. "I talked to the General on the way here and asked if I could adopt Lillian!"

My jaw dropped and Susan giggled at my reaction. "He said it'll be okay! Because she doesn't have any parents. So her name is now Lillian Murphy." Susan slightly bopped up and down. I smiled.

"That's great news, my dear." I patted her hand.

Susan grinned widely and nodded. "I'm gonna tell her after the papers have been signed and stuff." She said. We both looked at the small cyborg to see that she was sleeping peacefully.

---

A man sat quietly in a dark room that only had a table and two chairs. He sat in an irrigation room with his head down, ignoring those who were whispering from behind the large mirror window. He didn't lift his head when someone walked into the room from a single door.

The newcomer slammed his hand down onto the table to get the man's attention. The man slowly lifted his head and smirked at the newcomer.

"Hello.. _General _Monger.." He greeted darkly. "You're wasting your time, I won't tell you _anything.._"

Monger glared back and sat in the other seat across from him. "I don't care, Doctor Williams. You will talk, if you don't we'll have no choice but to squeeze it out of you."

Dr Williams chuckled darkly. "Threatening, General? Isn't torturing is a bit..illegal?"

Monger leaned back in his seat. "You sir, belong to this facility labelled as a monster. So I can do whatever I want." He replied. Dr Williams mocked a look of fear.

"We found the weapons, Doctor. What were you planning?" Monger asked angrily. Dr Williams just shrugged. Monger pinched the bridge of his nose. "We also found your little notes. What is this 'Ultimate weapon'?" He growled.

Dr Williams just smirked and stayed silent. They glared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Monger slammed a fist onto the table, creating a crack and that made Dr Williams jump. Monger stood up. "By the way, you no longer have a daughter, Doctor Williams."

The doctor's eyes widened and he stood up. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled.

Monger's lips curled into a smirk at his reaction. "She no longer holds your name. Lillian Williams aka Cyborgina, is now the property of Susan Murphy aka Ginormica. Her new last name is Murphy." Monger opened the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Have fun rusting in your cell, Doctor Williams." With that he left, slamming the door on his way out.

Dr Williams gripped the edge of the table and threw it to the side. He screamed loudly. Susan Murphy will pay for taking what's his. The doctor panted and bit his lip drawing out blood.

He soon realized, Susan Murphy sounds oddly familiar. His lips curled into a dark and sinister smirk.

He had a plan...

---

**... :D**

**Ohoho! Seems to be getting interesting. I'll start on the next chapter right away. And thank you to those who have reviewed my story! CrazyAcorn, TehThunder, Storm Warning, SilverStar2334 and C.M. Kearney. Thank you guys :D**

**Review nicely please.**


End file.
